


The Quiet

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Pegging, Post Reichenbach, Post Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so much like James, so much like she had been in those early days, so in need of the quiet such an intimacy promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet

“That’s it." She coos pressing her palm into the flat of his back, waiting for him to register that she'd spoken. There's a delay now between the words she utters and his comprehension of them. He had bowed his head, and hardly said a word after she had slipped a third finger in beside the other two- carefully, patiently working him open.

It had always amazed her how easily she could still even the most brilliant minds if she made appropriate choices in the bedroom. It took a bit of intuition and careful observation. One wrong assumption, stoking an ego when she should have quashed it and the whole thing was over. She had learned over the years how to avoid this, honed her skill and now found herself wishing for more of a challenge.

Sherlock was unique, brilliant, curious, but with an unrivaled need for constant stimulation, a chattering either within his head, or coming out of his mouth. She hadn't quite figured him out yet, but she was close. This man, a boy for all his experience was so much like her James had been. So much so, she was finding it rather difficult to refrain from making certain assumptions, to stave off the attack for a more gentle approach.

They weren't the same of course, no two people ever were, even a single person given enough time was often rendered unrecognizable by their former self. It was a knowledge still raw in Helen's mind. Sherlock's too if his earlier call had been any indication. Living the life of a ghost was rapidly taking its toll on him.

She purrs again and he responds with a string of words, half broken and muttered, that sound suspiciously like chemical formulas, for what she can’t begin to fathom.

"Sherlock," She chastises, leaning forward, pressing her hips toward his, her hand sliding up his back.

He groans, fingers grasping at the sheets and she feels the fight go out of him, his body relent and her hips come to rest against his ass.

"There we go."

He nods wordlessly as she reaches forward to run her fingers through his hair. The tension leaves his shoulders as she scraps her nails over them, raking them lightly over sinewy muscles, watching his skin shift under her French manicure, her first since they had been popularized decades ago.

She smiles and brushes a kiss against a bump in his spine before leaning back toward her heels. He sighs a quiet, gasping 'oh'. She shifts forward, wraps a hand around his hip, and watches the way his arms begin to shake.

He was so much like James, so much like she had been in those early days, so in need of the quiet such an intimacy promised. He would be pleading soon, absent-mindedly and automatic. It would happen quietly at first with whines and gasps, but later with words harsh and demanding, but for now he's silent, completely wrapped up in the slightest of movements, the tiniest utterances to fall from her lips. He was entranced. She grins and picks up the pace.

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo: pegging/strap-on


End file.
